


I'll stand against the universe as long as it's by your side

by InfiniteWallflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M, Feferi is too smitten with this cute tiny dear to argue over her ability to take care of herself, Karkat is smol but will fite u, they hold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWallflower/pseuds/InfiniteWallflower
Summary: In which Karkat and Feferi are adults and moirails and creep along back alleys and shadows trying to just stay alive in an empire where their very existence is illegal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



> I really wish I were a better writer, I have this whole vision of these two dodging Condy and her soldiers and gaining notoriety and eventually a following and then oops they manage to start a revolution while just trying to get by. Unfortunately I am but a humble artist. I hope this is satisfactory though, It was an absolute pleasure to tackle this ship since it happens to be a fave rairpair of mine.


End file.
